The Alpha Mutant Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: NarutoxX-men evolution/X-men/some Ultimate and other continuities crossovers. When Naruto receives a warning from a dying future version of himself he and Kuiinshi plan on pulling every trick they have, to stay ahead this time around. NarutoxHarem.
1. The Warning

The Alpha Mutant

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Chronological Order of Series can be found on my profile

000000000000

Story Start

0000

''Who...or should I say when are you?'' The young male asked, as he looked down on his dying Doppelganger, except this was no Doppelganger he had made.

''You should know Naruto...I am...I was you...'' The dying Naruto said as he clutched his chest. Slowly but surely the man before Uzumaki Naruto was fading. ''I've come to warn you. To stop our death...'' The Dying Naruto coughed up blood.

''Maelstrom...'' Naruto called his dying counterpart. ''What the hell happened?''

''Apocalypse...not him alone, but others. Chess master...'' He coughed as his breath became haggard.

''Mastermind...Racheal...Jean...Phoenix...Hellfire...club'' He coughed even more as he began going pale. ''Tried so hard...Retcon...alternate worlds...tried to make a team from alternates...to stop... it...''

''Stop what?'' ''

_''The Final Conflict!''_

The non-dying Naruto recognized the finality of that statement. He recognized what that stood from Kuiinshi's ramblings of tropes and idiom. That finality saved for the finale, the true finale of a story or conflict.

''You have...to save them...prevent M. Days of...Future Past...the End...'' The Dying Naruto reached out and grabbed his counterparts head. The living Naruto cried out as life times weren't of memories of 50 different realities assaulted his Psyche. Many words had assaulted his mind._ 'Second Coming...Decimation...Planet X...Asteroid M...Secret Invasion.' _At the end of it all he lost consciousness as his mind shattered.

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes and they fell on a man with short dark hair and a bad ass long coat. This dark-skinned man was none other then Naruto's ancestor and blood brother Kuiinshi.

"Hey kid, I see you're finally awake."

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

The man smiled and held up a small bowl of warm soup and he said "Here, eat first and then we'll talk." as he set the bowl in front of Naruto.

''You're being way too nice. Something happened didn't it?'' Naruto questioned as the other man nodded.

''Eat first, and we'll discuss what happened.''

Naruto relented as he downed the bowl. ''You've been in a coma for the last five years.''

Naruto nearly jolted. ''What!'' He screamed out, losing composure. ''The last thing I remembered...oh god...I saw myself...a future incarnation of me dying. And these memories...god these memories.''

''I see...I saw some of the memories. The dimension he came from...it's one of those 'two' dimensions I'm afraid.''

Naruto sighed, throughout the year Kuiinshi talked about two dimensions. Two dimensions with super beings, murder, people constantly being replaced by some evil twin or robot double, godlike beings that weren't so godlike and did a lot of stupid things based on fridge logic, many different multiverses, time travel, dimension hopping, and it went on and on...it was just insanity.

''Where...is he?''

''Down in the lab. Healing factor, longevity; everything had failed, whatever or whoever killed him was thorough.'' the man explained.

''He said our...you don't think?''

''My counterpart? Would you go back to the past instead of coming to me if you were truly dying? We can't do like we usually do Naruto. I'm going to call in all the others. We can't pull our punches...not this time.''

''The memories are thriving...but out of all the things he said something I know of...Phoenix...what do you know of the Phoenix from that dimension?''

''A cosmic entity...a truly powerful and one of the few old entities of the previous life. An eternal force that's immortal and mutable manifestation of life and passion. She is an entity born from the second existence's creation and is part of the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the omniverse, the Guardian of Creation, and of the dangerously powerful M'Kraan Crystal. But even the Phoenix is but of one half of the equation. Phoenix has the power to alter parts of an universe and is one of the balancing entities.

Phoenix isn't to be taken lightly. Last I heard the Phoenix had bonded with a powerful psychic. For Phoenix to become part of a human being. That human might have become corrupted and it must have played in the scenario of our dying friend. What else do you know?''

''A powerful being...a mutant named Apocalypse threatened time and reality itself in that time more then once. But my counterpart isn't aware of how he came to be.''

Kuiinshi took out a gem from his pocket and tossed it to Naruto. ''We need to get started then. I do have a few leads in that world. An organization I've been keeping tabs on by the name of HYDRA working on living weapons. We might as well start there.''

''We?'' Naruto parroted in surprise.

''Of course...I'm going to join you this time. And by that I mean were going to be working together this time.''

The two brothers had nodded. Steady on Naruto's journeys had increasingly becoming more dangerous. Kuiinshi often had to arrive to help, but the duo never fully worked together on a world. Apparently whatever was in the future for the two of them they had to be on guard.


	2. Arriving to the Institute

Alpha Mutant

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000000

Story Start

00000000000

Sitting in a forest hair against a tree reading a book was a girl. She had auburn pied hair with a white streak in it. She was wearing a black leather knee-length skirt over in black leather leggings with combat boots along with a semi-see through green shirt with a dark blue sleeveless top over the shirt that ended just above her naval. She also had piercing, lonely green eyes and with her complexion and dark violet lipstick along with the spiked dog collar she wore around her neck she had a gothic like appearance. What was a typical day in her young life was soon interrupted with an audible crash that startled her.

Closing the book she went to search for the origin of the noise and that's when she saw two figures. They both were quite heavily damaged to the point she was wondering how either of them could be alive. Both were heavily bleeding amounts of blood you expect to see from some gory horror move with their amount of unrealistic blood splatter.

The first man in question was menacing with thin and partly destroyed silver and red battle armor with inhuman red eyes and coal-black hair. Though what was unsettled was the silver like claws that extended from his fingers like Wolverine's claws.

The other had blond hair, its exact sheen was hard to tell from the blood. One of his eyes was clawed out not to mention part of the torn out neck of the blond was easily displayed. How he was even breathing was a miracle in itself. He was wearing some sort of black and orange martial artist outfit, what their name was the girl couldn't remember. Though that no longer mattered as the clawed being sharply turned in her direction locking eyes with her. The girl couldn't help but freeze as his murderous intent focused on her. With speeds she wasn't able to comprehend he appeared in front of her, his crazed murderous gaze seemed to peer through her instead of at her as he went to attack only for something wet and sticky to splatter on her face.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up. It was blood? Her gaze settled on the metal claws were inches from her face and they were sticking through the other man's arm. ''Get out of here now!'' The blond said as he struggled against the murderous being. ''I don't know how much longer I can hold him.''

The girl didn't need to be told twice as she began speeding to the mansion to go get the others. She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't trained for this kind of stuff. As she tried to rationalize it all she couldn't help but stop as she heard the blood curling screams behind her. The mansion was easily ten minutes away on foot. She had two choices, continuing trying to get to the mansion and hope she gets to the mansion before the blond was dead but there was a chance in his condition he wouldn't make it or she could put this curse of hers to good use.

Taking off her gloves she turned around. In the back of her head she could hear what could only be her common sense screaming at her for doing something so stupid and suicidal, but there wasn't time to mull over the fact. When she arrived back at the scene it happened so fast she wasn't able to react. The crazed attacker threw the blond in her direction and the girl threw her hands up instinctively to protect herself.

It was then it happened, her connected at connected with the flesh of the stranger and power literally exploded through the area. The power that was channeling through her was something she never had experienced before, but there was something else there as well. Something dark and something sinister. The only thing that followed shortly after was darkness.

With a groan Rogue had sat up. Her head was pounding and she felt a little...off. And she was quite surprised when she woke up was that nearly everyone at the mansion was either at her bed side or arrived shortly after. Though there was something else at the forefront of her mind what the hell happened earlier? When she went to massage her head to ease the pounding she noticed something that caused her to freak out. She had animal ears of some sorts. Despite the others efforts to keep her calm about the situation Rogue nearly exploding in anguish upon noticing that wasn't the only thing she gained. She had a tail as well? Just what the hell was going on? She knew it was obviously a result of her absorption mutation and coming in contact with that mysterious person, but from what the Professor told her she was out for two days so the mutation shouldn't have lasted this long for the brief contact they had so she was going to find some answers.

Of course as a result she was the only student to go and visit the mysterious man who arrived on the property. What she didn't expect was for him to be completely healed upon being led to his medical room. Not a scar, scratch, or bruise and the chunks of his body that were missing were there without a hint they were gone in the first place. She was beginning to wonder if he and that mysterious men were distant relatives of Wolverine or something. First the Adamantium claws and now the incredible healing factor.

''If you don't mind I have a few questions for you,'' Professor Xavier began as the mysterious blond looked up. Professor Xavier was a man of his forties, bald, and paraplegic. As such his method of travel was a custom-made yellow hovering wheel-seat sort of device.

The person in question merely looked up, his cerulean blue eyes seemed intent on focusing on Rogue. His sun-kissed hair seemed to vibrate slightly to his slow movements that seemed more calculated than natural.

''I have nothing to hide.'' he answered. ''Where am I? And who are you before I start asking questions.''

''Very well, I am Charles Xavier and you are at Xavier's schools of gifted youngsters. These are my associates James Logan and Ororo Munroe. They were the ones who found you two out in the forest.''

The blond glanced at the two associates as they were called. The former was a tall and muscular sort of man with an animalistic nature about him. It made him feel so uneasy since his hunter felt similar to this man? Was he some sort of human weapon as well? Anyway his hair style was that of some sort of vicious forest animal. The other was a tall and attractive African-American woman with waist length white hair and blue eyes. She had a sort of gentle yet strong air about her and something was telling him she was someone to watch out for.''

''You both have my thanks.'' He said as Logan grunted and Ororo smiled at him.

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tentai. I'm a traveler and I...'' he turned his attention to the girl. ''I owe you my life.'' he said as moved to a sitting position with his legs hanging off his bed. ''I suppose you're wondering about those fox ears and such.'' He said, referring to her appendages.

''Ya' darn ah do. What did you do to me?''

''I'm sorry...but at this point I can only theorize. And there's only one way to check. That is if you don't mind waiting before I answer more questions?'' Naruto asked Professor Xavier who nodded.

''If you can help my student then by all means.'' He said as Naruto got up to his feet, wobbling slightly.

''But if you try anything Bub...'' Logan said as a single Admantimum claw sprouted from his hand causing Naruto to flinch. It wasn't that he was afraid of this man, but the reminder of Baijirisuku unnerved Naruto. Mainly due to the fact that most pain that Naruto felt like most nigh invulnerable or healing types were scaled down a lot and his persistent hunter seemed capable of negating most of that advantage meaning the very pain that Naruto felt often reduced to 1/10 of what it would have normally been doing his journeys did not come into play.

''Now Logan this young man here is our guest. There is no need for you to threaten him.'' The Professor chided the man who growled lowly and sheathed his blade.

''Don't move okay.'' Naruto said as he was a few inches away from her. He could feel that she was a bit uncomfortable by this closeness. Naruto reached out and touched her cheek causing her to flinch and nothing happened. ''Your glove,'' he then said as Rogue reacted automatically still startled by what just happened. When he touched her hand and nothing happened a surge of something that Rogue happened felt in a long time occurred. She was practically giddy.

''Ah can touch him!'' She said as tears threatened to fall. Four the last six years since her mutation kicked in Rogue didn't know the warmth of a person's touch. Not being able to hug her guardian without fear of her mutation somehow kicking in and working through her clothing. Not being able to pursue relationships as the slightest intimate touch could mean killing someone.

The others couldn't help but look on in amazement. None of the ill effects of Rogue's life draining abilities were manifesting. _''You know you're pretty cute.''_

Startled and caught off guard Rogue couldn't help but compliment. ''Damnit...I was hoping I would be wrong but I'm not. When your...power affected me it didn't just simply drained some of my power it formed a connection due to the nature of my powers.''

''In other words?''

''In other words Xaiver-san an underlying mental an emotional bond is going to forge whether we do anything about it or not. Part of the nature of my power is forming bonds and connection and since I've never met someone with Rogue's power who didn't have complete control of it along with me being close to unconsciousness there was no way to stop this bond before it initiated and started to developing. The only ways to stable it are for me to either drain my power back or to keep up the nature of the bond and both of those are...kind of intimate.'' He said as the cheeks of the girls in front of his went red. ''The rest of them would rather be harmful to her physical and mental well-being. Trying to break it forcibly could result in some mental backlash. Besides the superficial animal features I think she has only gained basic powers such as stronger senses and heightened speed, strength, dexterity, agility and healing which would probably be the height of a girl her age and considering how much exercise she's probably done.''

''I'm right here you know...'' she mumbled, annoyed that he was talking about her like she wasn't here.

''Sorry...'' he said in response to her mumbling. He could feel her feelings of confusion and annoyance, but there was something else there as well.

''Does this mean? I can touch other people?'' There was a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

''No such luck I'm afraid. I do know that my distinct mutation is different then from what I know of the people in this world and well there is the fact that I'm going to have to teach you control.'' He said as she looked at him with a look of confusion.

''Well you're part fox now and well let's just say that's not the animal mutation in my bloodstream and most of them have...liberal mating habits.'' He tried to put it calmly as Rogue's head dropped.

''For heaven's sake ah get a gift only to get another curse.''

''Hey buck up. I'm sure I can help you and who knows maybe with my energy as a part of your being we can negate your inability to help people.''

''You...you could really do that?''

''I can try. I hope you're not too upset with this whole situation. I just made your life a lot more complicated.''

"No, Ah'll be faine," she said, shaking her head. This was just another she was going to have to deal with.

''Ok Xavier-san you have more questions with me I suppose?''

''Right...if you'll join me in my office.'' He said pressing one of the buttons on his flying mobile transport as the door opened.

''_See you later beautiful. I look forward to tutoring later.'' _Naruto told her teasingly as he couldn't help but fluster the girl a bit. This is definitely not what he had in mind when he arrived in this world. Now he was separated from Kuiinshi and had no idea just where in the hell this world was. Regardless he had questions he needed to answer and only be staying in his current location could he discover them like what happened to Baijirisuku and why he could no longer sense his dark alter as well.

000

Chapter End

000

So yeah I finally updated this story. Anyway the rest of the students will be introduced and yes this story takes place before episode 8 Spykecam. I'll of course tried to include comic elements, but I read more DC comics here and there so for a lot of Marvel story lines I'm clueless. Anyway let me guys know what you think of the setup.


	3. A Little Bonding

Alpha Mutant

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000000

Story Start

0000

Naruto found himself taking residence in the institute for the time being. It would take a bit of time for Professor Xavier to come up with a history for the blond. Thankfully enough he saved some time by creating a kagebunshin to write his information for him. Coming up with an ID and Birth Certificate in itself would need some careful maneuvering along with false school transcripts/grade and other things. Though of course he was going to undergo a medical examination of sorts to help make his records more genuine.

''This won't be one of your turn your head and cough sort of exams is it?'' Naruto asked, just able to keep the smirk off his face.

''No it's not,'' the attractive redhead in white coat remarked as she directed Naruto from the scale to the examination table. The young woman really was a beauty with her long red lustrous curls. ''I'm going to start by taking your temperature.'' she said as she brought out a thermometer.

Naruto simply nodded and held it under his tongue. The red-head raised her arm and began counting the seconds off her watch. When the red-head removed it Naruto decided to ask something. ''So miss Grey what made you decide to become a nurse?''

''I actually haven't decided on a profession. Long story short my sister has a habit of being injured and I always had to tend to her injuries, so I figured since I have a bit of experience tending to wounds, learning first aid and going to a few medical classes offered at the hospital would be a nice skill to have.''

''I see...'' Naruto remarked as the woman quizzical looked at the results.

''102.0? Is that normal...for you?'' she asked him, still a bit startled at the number.

''More or less. My temperature tends to fluctuate from time to time. It's perfectly normal all things considering.''he said as the young woman tend asked him to present his arm so she could check his blood pressure. ''Look I can tell you now that most poisons don't work on me and chances are any disease would be annihilated by anti-bodies with ease. With that out-of-the-way I got a very important question for you? Got a boyfriend?''

Later that day Naruto was explaining his unique relationship and practices to Rogue. While she didn't react as negatively as some people had her reaction was still enough to set Naruto off.

_''Look I can understand our cultures being different and know more people often than not partake in a Monogamous relationship, but to refer to what I share with the women I love as disgusting is not something I'm just going to take! You have your beliefs and I have mine and I don't appreciate the fact you react just like every other close minded person when you find out my polygamous practices. It isn't just some big sexfest but a family; a community in itself and while people may argue against it, our personal happiness and relationship is quite frankly none of their business. Everyone involved is a consenting adult by the standards of wherever they come from or is old enough and mature enough to make the choice. Are some of these women marriages of convenience? Yes? Are some of them to insure alliances? Yes? But you know what? This sort of cultural thing has been going on for many years and people should accept that. I'm not saying it's right or just in every case and sometimes people don't get that all encompassing true love that every annoying princess movie or sappy romance shoves down your throat, but you know what? Life doesn't work that way. Love isn't always an all or nothing deal. Sometimes people just have to deal with acceptable happiness. While over the years I've been selfish in many regards I at least try to respect people's decisions and ways that don't revolve around intentionally hurting and subjugating others.''_

While normally people just felt bad or the opposite and cared less as they stuck to their principles Rogue could for a brief feel's Naruto emotions and it made her realize the depth of his feelings for his precious ones. It wasn't something she wasn't quite ready for along with the feelings that followed. For one she felt shame, for jumping to conclusions and judging something based on her narrow perspective of the manner. While Rogue's viewpoints on relationships were of Monogamous nature, her guardians from when she was a young child, definitely weren't in what could be considered a normal or right relationship, even in current times; despite the fact people were more accepting of it nowadays. Something else she couldn't help but feel was jealousy and it was mostly thanks to this damn bond and it didn't help she could feel Naruto's annoyance with the situation.

Even if she wasn't looking in his eyes she felt, could tell he didn't mean for this to happen at all. That he couldn't help the emotional bonds ended up being formed and he didn't trick her into this situation; that while he was trying to build a family of not for the noblest of reasons that deep down part of himself hating himself for falling into this situation that had almost become predictable. That the source of those feelings were stemming from so much guilt.

''Ah'm sorry...it wasn't mah place to judge. Ah hope y'all can forgive me for being so quick to judge. With my condition and all things considered ah guess ah shouldn't be judging people; y'all won't hold this moment of actin' a fool against a gal would you?'' Rogue asked as Naruto shook his head, his current emotional state resetting back to its state.

''No, I mean I guess all things consider my situation is a bit outlandish. Happy, that's how I should feel with what I have now, but I always have this sense of incompleteness. It's a side effect of Deimos's merger. I got a bit of the countless people he influenced and such when someone touches that part of me it awakens and we just click. Though if I am being honest even I was becoming daunted at the numbers before I realize that I'm more then just simply Naruto. I've become so many people during my journey and the friends and family made deserved that bit of happiness; to have that person in their life. So for instance I managed to create the perfect version of one of my existing techniques based around the concept of forming clones. Unfortunately I have to limit how much it gets outside the base power of that particular world and his abilities. Like for instance I have a persona known as Ben Tennyson; now he is probably experiencing different events and forming new memories as a different consciousness. Whenever we are in the same universe he fades into a pocket dimension of sorts and I gain those memories, but when we are in a separate dimension our consciousness and bodies are separate. That part of me that has truly become a unique person lives on as a part of me, but also as a separate entity. It also solves the one guy and multitude of many girl problems as well without me sacrificing that part of me that the people of that particular world got to know and love. And of course with each new adventure I learn something about my self and grow as a person; without a doubt that growth can even began when I meet and just click with a person. It's why that bond formed between you and me so easily Rogue. Inner turmoil, power we can't control, a need of touch in your case or in mind's acknowledging my very existence. For most this whole thought process is a bit daunting.''

''Y'all don't say. It's still a bit unbelievable all these women are willing to share. Then again considering my lack of love life ah guess Ah'm not one to really talk about such things.''

''Nonsense, I believe you add a unique perspective to things based off your own viewpoint, but yeah it isn't all puppies and sun shines. I can't tell you how many fights or arguments I had to break up. I even almost lost the affection of a few of my girls because I ended up putting alliances and business ahead of their feelings. That really isn't something one really wants to project you know and Rogue I want to help you control your power.'' The two of them came a stop in front of a small garden Ororoe took to growing. They had spent so much time walking when they were talking they just realized they were on the other side of the mansion.

''Ah thought y'all sayud that it was impossible.'' she remarked as she briefly felt Naruto's uncertainty.

''As I said before it could be some mental backlash if we tried to end the bond correctly, not that its guaranteed. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me simply because you have the ability to touch me without my life force drained.'' he said as he held up Rogue's hand. He could see the fear in her eyes, a stock reaction as a result of always having to be careful he supposed as he removed her glove and held his hand against her bare hand only for Rogue to siphon a brief surge of his power which felt about like a small static shock then anything. After it was over their hands pressed against each other with the only side effect of Rogue being a little light-headed. ''You shouldn't feel you like you're forced into no other choice. That you'll lie to yourself, fool yourself just for the ability to feel in the end could result in both of us being unhappy.''

''Give a gal some credit. Ah can make decisions for mahself you know?'' she said jabbing her finger into Naruto's chest. She didn't know why, but Naruto's intent on warning her away grating on her nerves. It was as if he was saying if they got together there would be nothing but misery and that was a bit of a blow to her pride that and his insinuation if she did felt something that it wouldn't be genuine anyway, in his matter of speaking. ''So if Ah feel somethang then ah'm sure ah'll know if it's genuine or not? Y'all got anythang to say tot hat?''

''Yes, that southern accents are very sexy.'' he said, making a complete 180 to how he was acting earlier, throwing Rogue off who couldn't help but blush at the complement. ''And that green is really your color. I'm not saying you and I wouldn't make the great couple, but I don't want to make the same mistake that I did in many of my past entanglements and letting our biggest links being our shared pained instead of a strong romantic interest and interest based off what we know of each other that's all.''

A part of Rogue was fighting the urge to shy away; which if anyone would ever discover what was going on at the moment which they shouldn't be able too, she would vehemently deny that she let a few words fluster her so easily and the other part was curious of learning more about this strange young man who was much older in heart and mind then he appeared.

''How about this? T'ink you up for a little clothes shoppin'? We can get to know each other in a more casual setting. As long as we avoid drawin' attention to ourselves ah don't think the professor will mind.''

''Sounds good to me...'' he said as they made their way to the mansion.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Next time we have Naruto meeting the rest of the X-students. So yeah...


End file.
